This invention relates to a garment pressing station for pressing a finished garment. The invention is especially applicable for use in conjunction with any commercial tunnel finisher used in the garment processing industry. An operator transfers the garment on a hanger directly from the tunnel finisher to the invention where wrinkles in the garment are manually removed by pressing with an iron. The invention reduces pressing time and labor while improving operator ergonomics.